Something's Gotta Give
by klarogirls
Summary: "At Seattle Memorial Hospital the doctors are always battling, whether it be for surgeries or matters of the heart. Caroline Forbes is quickly learning that if you can't beat them, join them."


_Hello wonderful people this a new collab myself (GGirlxoxoA) and Laura (eternityofklaroline) have been working on. Our mutual love of Klaroline and Grey's Anatomy led us to write this and we have lots of fun plans in store!_

_Big thank you to Nicole (nfinneman) for a super cool cover, she's awesome so go follow her on tumblr now if you aren't already! And also thank you to Jay (loveyou914) for beta'ing!_

XXXXX

"_You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day. Not until it's happening. You don't recognize the biggest day of your life. Not until you're right in the middle of it. The day you commit to something or someone… The day you get your heart broken. The day you meet your soul mate. The day you realize there's not enough time… because you want to live forever. Those are the biggest days. The perfect days."_

Somewhere off in the distance, Caroline Forbes could hear her mother yelling at her, telling her to get her ass out of bed because she was going to be late.

Her eyes slowly opened, blinking back against the harsh morning light that filtered into the room. She attempted to roll over in her fluffy bed but instead her face was met with the hard wood floor of her sitting room.

_What the-? _

Caroline squinted in the harsh sunlight as she became aware of the body lying next to her. _Oh God Caroline, you brought him back here?_ She inwardly chastised herself, a hand flying to her face in embarrassment.

Peeking over her shoulder her eyes quickly assessed the seemingly asleep man. One arm was swung over his face, which if she was honest about, she couldn't really remember. Her blue orbs moved slowly down his toned stomach, her eyes widening slightly when she realized only a small blanket covered him, resting low on his thighs.

Caroline chewed her lip in thought, would it be so bad to sneak a look? Whatever alcohol she had consumed the night before had clearly washed away any memory of his…appendage. And besides, they had already slept together; it really was fair game at this point.

With ninja-like movements she shifted until she was hovering over the blanket. _Okay Caroline, one quick movement and then we're out of here._

Reaching out her arm slowly towards the sleeping man her heart nearly stopped when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist, "Anything I can help you with, love?"

Caroline looked over to the man in shock, his eyes sparkling with bemusement.

"Oh my god." Caroline mumbled to herself as she quickly stood up, searching for some piece of clothing to cover herself with. She was grateful when she saw a blanket hanging on the back of the couch and grabbed it, throwing it around her shoulders and clasping it closed in the front.

"Leaving so soon?" He said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why not come back down here and finish what we started."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut before turning around, "Look I'm sorry but you need to leave. It's my first day at work and I can't be late."

"You're kicking me out?" He replied, his mouth hanging open in surprise and amusement.

"Think of it more as asking-you-politely-to-leave-so-I-don't-get-fired?" She sent him a small awkward smile before trying to make a dash for the stairs. She needed a shower before she could even think about starting this day.

Klaus nodded before pulling on his pants and shirt, which had been thrown over a nearby lamp, "So you live here?" He gestured to the very large and old house. An odd fit for such a young girl.

Caroline sighed before walking back down the two steps she had made, "Yes I do. Sort of. Well I just moved back. Anyways that doesn't matter, we don't have to do this." She said, pointing to the space between them.

"I'm sorry, do what?" He asked.

"You know, pretend to care about trivial things after a one night stand. Look I'm sure you're great and everything but it's not like we're going to see each other ever again right? So goodbye,-" Caroline paused, realizing she had no memory of his name.

Seeing her confusion he stepped in, "Klaus." He smiled, reaching out to shake her hand.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh as they shook hands so formally, "Caroline."

"It suits you." Klaus smiled warmly at her, their gaze locking for longer than it really should.

Caroline shook her head as a blush crept on to her cheeks, "Okay well nice meeting you Klaus, I'm going to go shower and when I return, you won't be here."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, studying the woman as she ran up the stairs and out of his view. With an expression similar to one of bewilderment he left the blonde's house wondering if the rest of the day would be just as interesting.

XXXXXXXX

Caroline pulled into one of the last remaining parking spaces of Seattle Memorial Hospital. Her stomach a bundle of nerves and anticipation as she sprinted across the large car park. Of course it was her first day at work and she was already running late.

As she entered the double glass doors of the modern hospital her anxiety subsided for a moment. She was really here. All those years of late night studying and endless medical school exams had finally paid off. She was now a first year intern at one of the most prestigious teaching hospitals in the country.

Caroline's eyes glanced at the large clock on the wall, she had exactly two minutes to find the correct auditorium or she was so screwed. She wanted to stand out among the group of interns, but not in the way of being late on the first day kind of way.

"Caroline!" A familiar voice called out.

Turning around she saw Bonnie Bennett, a fellow first year intern. The two women had bonded at the 'get-to-know-you-mixer' the hospital threw the previous week.

She started jogging towards her as they set out in what they hoped was the right direction.

"This place is even bigger than I remember." Bonnie spoke.

"Let's hope we don't get lost. My morning has already been a disaster." Caroline mumbled.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Caroline chirped as they reached the room the rest of the interns were filing into.

Caroline scanned the room as they all took their seats. The only person she recognized was Elijah Mikaelson, Chief of Surgery and all round surgical God. The whole Mikaelson clan were renowned in the world of medicine. They were a family of four, three of them experts and the best of their field in the country. She knew one was one of the brothers was plastics, the other neurosurgery and Elijah in trauma.

The auditorium contained a few familiar faces, ones she had seen at the mixer the previous night for her department. Everyone was chatting loudly, but Caroline sat quietly, taking it all in.

On the stage sat other doctors, chiefs of their departments, all waiting to talk to the group and give their own speeches. She listened through the first set of doctor's talked and the interns after following them out. Soon it was just the surgical interns alone in the auditorium and Caroline was able to get a good look at her competition.

The room grew silent as Elijah Mikaelson took his spot behind the small podium.

"Welcome to the first day of the most important phase in your careers. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors." His voice resonated around the room.

"Not all of you will make it to the end of this residency. In fact about half of you will either drop out or be asked to leave. But know this, who leaves, is entirely up to you."

"The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the worst and best of your life." Elijah smirked briefly, seeing mostly panic stricken faces staring back at him.

"Look around you, these are your colleagues, your opposition, but most importantly, they are the only way you are going to get through this. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five will crack under the pressure, and two will be asked to leave. This is your starting line, your arena, how well you play is up to you."

Caroline was in awe as she listened to Dr. Mikaelsons speech, reality finally hitting her. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She was finally a surgical intern and there was no way she was going anywhere.

After finishing off his introduction talk the group of interns filed out into their designated locker rooms. Caroline was still reeling from Dr. Mikaelson's speech but she couldn't help but grin widely when she spotted the light blue scrubs tucked neatly in her locker. She pulled them out and began getting changed.

A tall brunette with a mass of dark curls came up beside her, opening the locker with a purse of her full lips. She was tall and lean, her dark eyes glancing around the locker room at the fellow interns before settling on Caroline.

Caroline remembered her from the mixer as well, "You're Katherine right?"

The woman nodded, tying up her long hair as she spoke, "And you?"

"Caroline." She replied, finishing the change into the scrubs by pulling the blue shirt over her head.

"Okay, Robinson, Torres, Webber, your with Clarke downstairs." One of the nurses called out, letting the interns know which resident doctor they had been assigned with.

"You're with Sommers too right?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"The Nazi? Yeah." Caroline sighed. The Nazi was notorious for being cut throat with her interns. Everyone feared the Nazi, there was a rumor going around at the mixer that the Nazi was the only resident that you didn't want to get stuck with.

"You have the Nazi too?" A well-built blonde man asked, "At least we'll be tortured together." He joked lightly, "I'm Matt. Donovan."

"Caroline." She introduced herself, and seeing as Katherine wasn't planning on adding anything she spoke for her too, "And this is Katherine."

Katherine looked up and down Matt, before turning to walk out the room.

"She always this friendly?" He smiled at Caroline.

"I'm getting the impression that this is her usual demeanor." Caroline laughed as she finished getting ready and shoved her notebook in a pocket.

"Okay- Pierce, Donovan, Bennett and Forbes. Let's go, you're with Dr. Sommers down the hall."

Caroline walked after out of the locker room after Katherine, seeing a group of people following her.

"That's the Nazi?" Katherine said in shock as they walked down the hall. At the nurses station stood a rather petite strawberry blonde who was biting on her pencil as she studied her notes.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy." Matt added.

"I thought the Nazi would be…well a Nazi." Caroline frowned.

"Maybe they call her that cause of professional jealousy. She's probably brilliant." Bonnie guessed, tipping her head towards the woman now in front of them.

"Dr. Sommers, my name is Bonnie Bennett. I'm really excited to start my internship, I just know that you have a lot to teach us." She said with a smile, hoping a good start would make the resident warmer to her new interns.

Katherine rolled her eyes as the Nazi turned around to look at Bonnie.

Jenna Sommers studied her for a moment with pursed lips, her face devoid of emotion before speaking, "Don't bother sucking up, I already hate all of you, that's not going to change."

The rest of the interns suddenly stood straighter at her words.

"Grab your pagers and hospital rules from the desk and let's go." Jenna said, already walking away from the group.

They all scrambled after the blonde woman as she continued to speak, "So there are a few guidelines you should follow to avoid pissing me off." She smiled sarcastically at them, "When the nurses page you, you answer. You drop whatever useless conversation about your boyfriend and you run. Your first shift starts now and lasts for twenty-four hours. You're interns, runts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You make the residents life easier by running labs and doing paperwork. You do not complain. Ever."

She turned around, eyeing the four interns making sure they understood what she just said. Jenna opened a door to her right and every peaked inside seeing a bunk beds. "On call rooms, sleep when you can and where you can. If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying and the dying patient must not be dead when I get there."

A pager attached to Jenna's hip started to beep loudly. She quickly read it before looking up at her group of interns, "Lastly just don't be stupid. We clear?" They all nodded before she spoke again, "Okay let's go."

She ran down the hall, leaving the interns looking at each other for a moment before taking off after her.

Jenna entered the patient's room, corresponding with the nurses as she began to give out instructions to the interns.

"Dr. Sommers?" A light haired and sallow skinned man asked, coming into the room.

"Dr. Salvatore, the patient isn't responding to the new dosage it seems." Jenna spoke, not even looking up from the notes.

Stefan Salvatore looked around the room full of interns, "Okay order another round of tests and we can find out what the problem is." He smiled warmly before leaving.

Jenna looked up at her interns, half of whom were staring up in shock at seeing the head of cardio in person, the other half were attending to the patient, their every move careful and unnatural looking.

"Good lord help me." Jenna muttered under her breath, "Okay you heard the man."

"Katherine, you're on labs." She said handing the notes over.

"Matt, patient work ups. Caroline bring the patient for a CT, and try not to kill her while you're at it, okay?"

Jenna turned to leave the room before Bonnie spoke up, "And what about me?"

Jenna pursed her lips before it turned into a smirk, "You're on rectal exams_."_

XXXXX

Matt sat down at the cafeteria table beside Bonnie, who looked away from his food in disgust.

"You should eat, this is going to be a long shift." He said, taking a bit of his sandwich.

Bonnie put a hand to her hand, going slightly green at the thought, "You try eating after 17 rectal exams. The Nazi hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Matt replied with the roll of his eyes. He quickly dug into his food with the roll of his stomach. Six hours down and only nineteen to go. Katherine chuckled from across the table, and Matt shrugged, "Okay maybe a little."

"Ugh this is the worst first day." Bonnie groaned into her hands.

"Hey, did you know Caroline is basically surgical royalty?" Katherine said as she set her food down and took a break from eating.

"How do you mean?" Bonnie said.

"Her mother is thee Elizabeth Forbes." Katherine said.

"What? No way!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I've never heard of her." Matt said, chewing happily.

"Are you serious?" Katherine asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "She invented the Forbes Method and paved the way for female surgeons."

"Where did you go to school?" Bonnie asked outraged.

Matt just shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his food. Katherine shook her head in disbelief before muttering to herself, "I would kill to have Elizabeth Forbes as a mother, hell I would kill to be Elizabeth Forbes."

Bonnie sat up straight, hitting Katherine's arm. She looked at the offending person but noticed the arrival of a certain blonde. Caroline sat down with a huff, dropping her tray on the table. "My patient is a bitch." She was met with multiple sets of eyes all staring at her with varying degrees of interest.

The table was eerily quiet before Matt spoke up, "At least you have a patient. We all got stuck doing chores."

"Yeah, rectal exams is not as fun as it sounds," Bonnie added, scrunches her nose in disgust.

Matt laughed, "That doesn't sound fun at all."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I would kill to be in surgery instead of running labs right now."

"It's the first day, I doubt any one of us will be inside the OR anytime soon," Caroline said, slowly digging into her food.

"Actually," Bonnie started, drawing three sets of eyes to her. "There's the solo surgery coming up."

"The what?!" Katherine exclaimed.

Caroline looked over at the girl, seeing the excitement on her face. She was beginning to recognize a common theme with Katherine; she seemed to be one of those people who liked to exceed, someone completely focused on their career. Her attention was drawn back to Bonnie who began speaking.

"An attending always picks one intern in the first week to do a solo surgery. It's usually nothing-major maybe an appendectomy, but still, it's a big deal. The surgery will either make or break an intern's reputation. Apparently one year a guy who did it almost killed the patient and was called 007 for the rest of his internship until he packed up and left during his fourth year."

"Wow," Matt drawled, clearly entrapped by the story.

"Oh, please," Katherine snapped, rolling her eyes. "That didn't happen."

Bonnie shrugged, "Still, you don't wanna kill someone during your very first surgery; you'd be casted as the black sheep."

The sound of a beeper rang out throughout their area, each intern looking downwards to their own that rested on their hip. Caroline pulled her pager off her pants, looking at the little message that flashed across the screen. "Got to go, patients' parents want to talk to me," she said, pushing her chair back and standing up.

The other three watched her dispose of her half eaten lunch and run off towards the elevators. "You don't think she'll use her mother to get the solo surgery do you?" Katherine questioned.

Bonnie and Matt looked over at her, Matt scowling at her. "She wouldn't do that," he said.

"We don't know her and I wouldn't put it past any of you; it's a big deal, after all." She reasoned before shrugging and walking away from the table.

Matt looked over to Bonnie, questioning what Katherine said. "She wouldn't do that. I can't see Caroline using her own mother to get ahead." Bonnie said before she too removed herself from the table.

XXXXXXXXX

Caroline stood at the end of her patient's bed, a sixteen-year-old girl, reading her chart when her parents ran into the room rushing straight to the girl. Their hands hovered over their daughter, checking to see if she was alright.

"She's still a little groggy from the CT scan. We gave her a sedative," Caroline explained when the parents looked over to her to see why their daughter looked out of it.

"Are you Katie's doctor?" The father asked.

"I'm…yes…well," Caroline stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Her regular doctor said something about her needing surgery," the mother said, standing up straight and walking towards Caroline.

She backed up instantly towards the door, not like the intense pair of eyes on her, nor the pressure that was coming from the questions that she didn't know how to answer. "I'm not sure…I'm not her doctor, well I'm a doctor but I'm not exactly Katie's doctor," she stumbled. "You know what, I'll go get him."

Caroline gave an apologetic smile to the parents before backing out of the room. She wandered through the halls looking for Dr. Sommers, she found her by practically running into her at the nurses station.

"Oh, Dr. Sommers!" Caroline exclaimed, stepping back to give them room to talk. "Katie's parents want to talk, do you go or do I find Dr. Salvatore?"

Jenna shook her head, "Salvatore's not her doctor anymore, find the new attending, head of Neuro, Dr. Mikaelson. He should be around here somewhere."

Caroline nodded, setting off to find this Dr. Mikaelson. She searched the west surgical wing, where the ORs were located, and then even searched the cafeteria but no luck. She was getting desperate and sought relief when she found Katherine. Caroline reached out and grabbed the brunette while she was walking by.

"What?" Katherine snapped, snatching her arm away from her, seemingly offended that someone was touching her.

"Do you know who Dr. Mikaelson is?" Caroline asked, slightly embarrassed.

Just like that, Katherine smirked, "Yup."

"Can you show me? Please?"

"Come with me," Katherine smiled, tugging Caroline towards the place where Dr. Mikaelson had just been seen.

When they came to the nurse's post, Katherine halted, pointing across the hall to a man standing at the coffee station. Caroline followed her line of sight, stopping at the backside of a man with ruffled dirty blonde curls. When the man turned around, she saw him. Him _him_. Klaus.

Caroline ducked behind the counter of the nurse's station, Katherine sending confused glances down at her. "Why are you hiding?" Katherine questions.

Caroline looks up at her, "I'm not hiding."

Katherine snorted. "You are definitely hiding. Do you know him?"

"What? No! Do you know him?"

"Everyone knows Niklaus Mikaelson. He's the leading neurosurgeon in the country, brother to Elijah Mikaelson who's the chief of surgery at this hospital."

"I know who the chief is!" Caroline exclaimed, slowly standing back up and glancing over to where Klaus stood.

"So why you hiding from Klaus?" The brunette asked, looking over at Caroline who was staring at Klaus who in turn was talking to coworkers.

It was just then that he turned slightly and caught sight of Caroline staring at him. "I'm not hiding from anyone," Caroline snapped. "I gotta go," she said before quickly running away and into a nearby stairwell.

The second she stepped into the stairwell, Klaus was right behind her, letting the door close behind him. Caroline spun around staring at him, "Dr. Mikaelson."

"Dr. Mikaelson? This morning it was Klaus, now it's Dr. Mikaelson?" He questioned, his eyes light with amusement and disbelief.

Caroline stepped away from him, not liking that he was closing the distance between them. "I didn't know you were working here."

"Today's my first day," he said, smiling at her, "Yours too, yes?"

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped, not liking the smirk he was now giving her or the knowing look in his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, stepping forward, "But I have seen you naked."

"Well forget that, and while you're at it forget that last night ever happened."

"I don't want to forget last night. It was the best night I've had in sometime, _Caroline_."

Caroline slapped his chest, "You need to stop talking now. I was drunk and you took advantage."

"I didn't take advantage, you took advantage of me, taking me home, seducing me," he said, enjoying the way her cheeks turned pink at his words, "Why don't you take advantage again, say this Saturday?"

"No, you're my boss!" She said.

"I'm actually your boss' boss," he smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're my boss which means it's not allowed. Now can you talk to Katie's parents? They want to know what's going on with their daughter."

"Of course, lead the way Dr. Forbes."

Caroline smiled, pushing past him and up the stairs that would lead to Katie's floor. She was thankful that she was easily able to transition the conversation away from them and onto the task at hand.

They were halfway up the stairs when her pager went off, she looked down seeing 911 she looked up at Klaus, "It's Katie." She took off at a run, Klaus close on her heels. When they reached her room, Caroline came to a stop just inside the door, seeing the young girl on her side and shaking.

Klaus rushed to the patient's side, "She's having a seizure." The nurses and doctors fluttered around her, adjusting her to her side. "Dr. Forbes, what do we do now?" Klaus looked over his shoulder, looking at Caroline who was too stunned to move or speak. "Dr. Forbes."

Caroline shook her head; she couldn't do this, her stomach felt sick at the sight. This…was real life; it was a real girl having a real seizure. They weren't practicing on dummies anymore like in med school. The voices in the rooms suddenly sounded a million miles away. She looked over at Klaus; _this wasn't time for a teaching moment!_

"I-I-"

Klaus turned away, looking up at the nurses just as the heart monitor rang out signaling the heart stopping. He looked up at the nurse, giving them orders. Caroline watched from the door as Klaus shocked the patient's heart back into working.

When everything was settled, the heart beating again, Klaus looked up at Caroline, "What happened?"

"I don't…I don't what-" she stuttered.

"I got her, just go," he snapped, checking the girls breathing.

Caroline nodded, holding back the tears as she ran out of the room and down the hall. She suddenly felt like the air was too thick and she just needed to breathe. She passed Katherine, who stuck her hand out, trying to grab hold of her. "Hey, Caroline, where you going?"

Caroline ignored her, desperate for fresh air. She was feeling sick and the past events started circling around her head. How the patient went from seizing to her heart stopping all together and she just stood there, not able to do anything. She panic and froze. She couldn't do this. Couldn't be a surgeon or a doctor.

The second she stepped through the doors and into the open air she bent over a bush and threw up. She could feel Katherine behind her but didn't care. She suddenly felt better and when she straightened up, hand on hip, and breathed in the fresh night air, her head felt clearer.

Caroline turned around, seeing Katherine staring at her in concern. She started back inside, passing Katherine and saying, "If you tell anyone what you saw, you're dead."

Katherine nodded meekly, allowing Caroline back inside. Her first day was so _not _going as planned.

XXXXXXXX

Caroline was never more thankful to see the sun rise than when she reached the end of her twenty-four hour shift. She was lying on the bench of the intern locker room, unable to move. Bonnie was sitting on the floor by her head, back leaning against the lockers.

"That shift was brutal," Matt said, striding into the room.

Katherine was close behind and took a seat on the bench by Caroline's head. "What happened to your patient?" She asked, looking down at Caroline.

She shrugged, "Brain aneurysm."

"That's so cool, did you get in on that surgery?" Bonnie questioned excitedly.

"No," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I don't think I can move."

"I don't want to move," Bonnie replied.

Katherine rolled her eyes, standing up and heading to her locker to change.

Matt had already his daytime clothes on and sat on the bench waiting for the girls to change so they could leave. "At least the Nazi isn't so bad."

Three sets of eyes glared at him, "Are you serious?" Bonnie half yelled incredulously from the floor. "After the rectal exams I was stuck in the pit doing sutures for hours."

"I can't wait till we get to the good stuff and actually save lives, getting to be all badass inside the OR," Katherine said.

"We'll get there," Matt nodded.

"Eventually," Caroline grumbled, pushing herself off the bench so she could get changed. She was desperate to get home but had one more stop to go.

"We're going to survive this internship, right?" Matt said out loud to no one really in particular.

Caroline looked over her shoulder, giving Matt a small smile. "Yeah, we are."

"Good," Bonnie sighed in relief.

Katherine nodded from her spot in front of her locker, smiling as well. She looked over at Caroline, "You should get some sleep. You look like crap."

"I look better than you," she replied.

Katherine chuckled, "That's not possible."

Caroline shook her head at Katherine, following her and the others out of the locker room. The first day had been rough for all of them, each one dealing with their own personal hell of a first day. It was a relief to think that things would get better, that they had to.

The four interns exited the hospital, she was trailing slightly behind the others and felt a hand shoot out and grab her elbow the second she was outside the hospital. Caroline was spun around, staring up at Klaus.

"I'm sorry," he said right away. "For how I acted earlier. It's your first day, I shouldn't have been so hard on you in there."

"It's fine, I have to learn eventually," she brushed off.

Klaus nodded, "I should get back to work."

"You should," she agreed looking down at her arm, which he quickly removed.

"I'll see you around."

Caroline smiled, "I guess so." She watched as Klaus left to go back inside before looking back to the others who were waiting in the parking lot for her.

She ran across, no one questioning her as she met up with them. "See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Bonnie smiled before everyone got in their respective cars to go home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So I made it through my first shift, we all did." Caroline said, smiling. "The interns are all good people you'd like them. Well maybe not but I like them." She thought back to the three interns she had met during her first day, all in the same boat as her, learning the game.

Caroline continued speaking, "I think I'm going to like it there, the hospital I mean. It's a great teaching hospital, I can see why you were so fond of it during your residency." She drifted off in thought of the place she would be working for the next several years.

"And I changed my mind, I'm not going to sell the house, I'm going to keep it, might have to get a couple of roommates but its home. You know?" Caroline continued, looking over at the woman beside her.

The older woman beside her looked at Caroline, questions forming in her soft blue eyes. "Are you my doctor?"

Caroline sighed, "No I'm not your doctor but I am a doctor."

"What's your name?"

"It's me, mom, Caroline."

The older woman nodded, taking in the information Caroline had just handed her but seeing no difference was made. Caroline took the time to study her; she looked normal, no older than her fifty years.

She looked over at Caroline, lost in thought. "I think I used to be a doctor."

Caroline nodded, reaching out to grab her hand. "You were a doctor, mom, you were a surgeon. A really great surgeon."

Pain tore through her heart at the progression of her mother's Alzheimer's. When she left for med school, her mother was healthy but since returning for her internship, she had more bad days than good. Caroline looked at her mom, Elizabeth Forbes, a renowned surgeon whose memory and life had been stolen by a disease

Caroline gave her mom a small hug before getting up and walking out of the medical facility. For the second time that day Caroline felt uneasy but as she breathed in the crisp Seattle air her mind instantly cleared. She was back home now, the place she grew up. Although now she was on her own, learning to be the surgeon she was destined to become. She just hoped she wouldn't screw it up.

XXXXX

_Thoughts? Leave us a review and let us know!_


End file.
